


Tired

by Nievia



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (sorry if they're a bit messy), Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 Week, Spanish Translation, Suggestive Themes, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Gabriel just wants to get some damn sleep... but Jack is cold and practically begging for attention.For Reaper76 Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry this is a bit later than I anticipated. I wasn't feeling too well today and posting totally slipped my mind!  
> Anyways, this has some suggestive themes (but nothing happens) so if you don't really like that or are uncomfortable, please keep that in mind.  
> This was for Reaper76 Week, the prompt being comfort/fluff!  
> Also, if there are any issues with my translations _please_ let me know. It would be very much appreciated.  
>  I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it <3

Fingers swept down Gabriel’s back, tracing the scars on his skin and making him squirm.

“Jack,” he murmured warningly, but there was no bite in his sleepy voice.

The man in question chuckled low, kicking his legs out and tangling them with Gabriel’s. He flinched at the cold toes pressing against his calves. 

“Mmm, you’re warm.” Jack muttered against the back of his neck, nudging his toes further into the back of Gabriel’s legs.

Gabe scoffed, having half a mind to roll over on top of his husband and leave his full weight on the man just to get back at him. But he was too comfortable to entertain the thought for more than a fleeting second. “And you’re damn cold.” He shuddered to give the added effect, cracking one eye open and turning his head to look over his shoulder, seeing a tuft of messy blonde hair. He felt Jack laugh and slip his arms around his waist, fingers trailing over the muscle on Gabriel’s abdomen.

Gabe twitched and squirmed, biting his bottom lip to stop the laugh from getting out.

“You’re ticklish.” Jack teased, his voice a gentle coo against Gabriel’s mocha skin.

“You’re an asshole.”

That only made the blonde laugh more, palms flattening against Gabe’s stomach and pressing down lightly. It felt comforting, the weight of it; the pressure. Gabriel hummed, eyelids fluttering closed once more as he nuzzled his face against his pillow.

Jack wrapped himself around Gabe further, like he was trying to consume him.

“Pretty sure you can’t get any closer, _cariño_.” Gabe rumbled, already on the cusp of sleep.

Jack slid his hand down to rub against the top of one of Gabriel’s thighs, “Oh, I’m sure there are ways to get closer to you, sweetheart.” He flirted, squeezing his leg suggestively.

Gabriel would have rolled his eyes if it didn’t feel so _nice_. “Too tired,” he protested.

Cold toes pressed against the back of Gabe’s leg once more. He flinched away, but Jack’s hand on his thigh held him steady and close. He shuddered at the feeling of his husband’s breath on the back of his neck, the sound whispering promises of what was to come in his ear.

Gabriel’s hair stood on end. 

Jack smirked, and settled against Gabe’s side. “Don’t look so tired now.” He teased.

There was little warning for Jack to move out of the way save for the ripple of muscle on Gabe’s back, and then Jack was underneath his husband. Gabriel’s eyes were dark and mischievous, a smirk tugged at the edges of his mouth. “So smug, Jackie boy.” He paused, leaving a soft kiss on his jawline and moving lower until he was nipping at Jack’s pulse point. “ _Tal vez debo castigarte_.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations  
> Cariño -- sweetheart  
> Tal vez debo castigarte -- Perhaps I should punish you.
> 
> EDIT: Now with lovely [fan art](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com/post/157365859493/tired-reaper76) by [infinite-atmosphere](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
